


Aequanimitas

by rosenkrone



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pantherlily attempts to point out what Gajeel ignores.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aequanimitas

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing

There were many things that Pantherlily did not understand about his partner, but that was to be expected when working with a dragon slayer. They did tend to be stubborn about the oddest things at times. But as he took in the sight before him, he couldn't help but give Gajeel a questioning gaze.

A low growl escaped from Gajeel but it did nothing to deter the Exceed. He knew his dragon slayer was more bark than bite. Turning his gaze over a bit, a fond smile appeared on his face as he took note of Levy who seemed to have passed out, resting against Gajeel's shoulder. Though he knew from experience that leaning against an iron dragon slayer was anything but comfortable, he noticed that Levy looked quite content to stay where she was.

"I don't know why you just don't say something to her."

Gajeel turned away, muttering under his breath. "Let it be."

"She obviously likes you."

A snort greeted that statement. "Shorty has unusual tastes."

Pantherlily sighed. This conversation always seemed to go the same route. "I do believe you two could even be considered friends at this point."

Gajeel met his gaze and held it. "s'more than I deserve."

The look in his partner's eyes stopped the Exceed from commenting further. He knew there were many things that haunted Gajeel's mind and made the dragon slayer doubt what was clearly right in front of his eyes. He picked up his mug, taking a hearty gulp of alcohol. It wasn't as though he didn't understand, but there were times he wished he could just kick his partner for being so stubborn.

"So what was her excuse this time?"

Gajeel cleared his throat, looking anywhere but in the direction of Pantherlily. "She wanted my opinion on something."

"Oh? Was it perhaps something to do with that bandana I found in your room the other day?" Pantherlily hid his smile behind his mug, delighting in his partner's reaction to that piece of information. The dragon slayer started before remembering where he was and who was next to him. After making sure that Levy was still asleep, Gajeel turned to him with a glare. Pantherlily just smirked, not bothered in the least by the look. "Blue looks quite good on you, you know."


End file.
